


the future

by v1ewmonster



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: Ness and Claus discuss the future together.
Relationships: Claus (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Kudos: 7





	the future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PK_Wonderstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_Wonderstruck/gifts).



> this is a bday gift for [reid!!](https://twitter.com/mcdrawmick) if ur reading this, i care u,,

For all the ugly things they had done, their entwined hands looked beautiful together. Those days were behind them now, and they’re more than ready to start a new life together. Horrible thoughts still linger in Ness’ mind, sure; but he’s ready to grow past this. For those buried feelings to grow into fresh ones. 

Claus seems more than willing to move on. It will be hard, but with Ness by his side, he’s ready to conquer anything. All it takes is a kiss on the cheek for him to forget his problems, even for a little while. It’s a warm feeling, to give love to someone else only for that same love to be given back. It’s something Claus hasn’t experienced for himself until recently. A rather… addicting feeling indeed. 

But there’s something going on behind the scenes. Claus can feel it in his mechanical heart that has since stopped working. He can feel it in the air, in his bones. He can sense it in Ness’ expression that something is  _ deeply  _ wrong. It’s written all over his face! 

The question doesn’t seek itself out immediately. It manifests in a way neither of them understand. A mechanical hand rests on Ness’ organic one, and that’s when Ness feels like he can open up. It’s hard. Hell, it’s hard for the both of them. But Ness knows he can confide in Claus with anything he opens up his heart to. They  _ both  _ know. 

“Something’s wrong, isn’t there,” Claus looks up to face him. 

Hit the nail right on the head! Ness nods, not ready to talk just yet. The unpleasant feelings were like bubbles, swiftly rising to the surface all at once. These feelings… they  _ suffocate  _ him. And he’s not sure how to express them, either.

“Yeah…” Ness says with his head hanging low. “Suddenly, I felt… like there was somethin’  _ wrong _ . And, to be honest, I don’t wanna feel alone in this.” 

Claus squeezes his hand. “So you can tell me. That way, you don’t feel as alone.” 

“Right,” Ness agrees. Where to start, though? There’s so many options that it’s hard for him to properly navigate. The thoughts push him further and further into the darkness, with no way for him to escape. Maybe it’s time to talk about the first thing that comes to mind, even if it isn’t the right thing. 

Ness pushes his forefingers together. This is going to sound  _ so  _ dumb. They’ve been through hell and back, so what makes this such a problem in the current moment? 

He swallows everything that he’s been holding in. “I’m… worried about the future. About… us.” 

“Us?” Claus repeats. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Ness continues, “are we really that compatible? Look at me, dude. I’m a  _ mess, _ we all know this!”

“Who’s we?” 

“Us,  _ duh! _ ” 

“Right… continue.” 

Ness rolls his eyes. “So what makes ya think that you’d want to be with me for the foreseeable future?” 

Claus chuckles. What kind of question is  _ that _ ? He already knows the answer!! 

“Well, you’re the only one I have my eyes on,” His artificial eye is the first thing Ness sees. “And why not? Just because you have an extensive background, doesn’t mean you’re any less worthy of a person. And you’re  _ especially  _ worthy of loving.” 

“Pssh. Say that about  _ yourself,” _ Ness shoves Claus a bit. “You’ve always mentioned how you’re… unworthy of lovin’ when I know that’s not true!”

He’s… got a point there. They’ve been hypocritical  _ to the truth  _ towards each other for a long time. Now it’s time to break that habit. First comes acknowledging it. 

“You’re right, I  _ have  _ been doing that,” Claus says. “But I’m sort of reassured, because I have you.” 

Ness tries not to make his admiration  _ too  _ obvious. Claus breaks into his thoughts again, asking if there’s anything else on his mind. 

“When hasn’t there?” His mind is a swirling mass of the thoughts that speed through his brain, whether he’s overthinking or not. His legs dangle from the seat he currently resides in. “I guess I’m just… worried about what the future will bring.” 

“Why?”

“It’s the  _ future _ , why wouldn’t I be worried?” Ness leans forward into Claus’ arms. The warmth of another human being (well, human  _ chimera _ ) would do him good. “So many bad things could happen, things that could impact our relationship. Not only that, but some world changin’ thing could happen any time now and we wouldn’t even be prepared for that!!” He’s running out of breath, but there’s nothing he can do about that once the words trickle out. 

“ _ Ness _ .” 

Ness’ ragged breathing stops short when he looks into Claus’ eyes. How can he feel anxious when the light has made itself known? “Yeah?”

“We can worry about it when the time comes,” Claus says. “If anything like that happens unprompted, then we’ll find a way to deal with it. We’ve done this before, we can do it again.” He strokes Ness’ face with his organic hand, flashing a sympathetic smile. 

“You’re right,” Ness shifts his weight, holding onto the hand that’s grabbing onto his face. “Yeah, you’re right…” He sighs relievingly. It’s nice to know that someone is there to reassure you, even if it’s not easy. 

Claus says nothing else, allowing Ness to rest his head on his lap. “We’re going to get through this, okay?” His hand lightly touches his hair, a rush of serotonin injecting through Ness’ veins. 

Ness nods, because he’s  _ right _ , no matter what his dumb brain thinks! They’re going to get through this like they’ve done everything else. If he can sort out his trauma, then he can push the thoughts regarding his fate out of the way. 

Trust is a fickle thing, really.

“Yeah…” Ness says, savoring this moment in the experiences yet to come. 


End file.
